The Queen
by BakaRain
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Evelyn wants to go home, Sarah has a secret, Jareth is still jealous, Toby is losing his mortality and William doesn't want to train to be king. A.K.A One messed up family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You have no power over me!"

Her own words were echoed in her daughter's voice as Sarah faced her with the same stubbornness her daughter had inherited from her. Their glares were set on each other, each waiting to get her individual point cleared. There was just no way Sarah would agree to that. She couldn't anyway. After ten years, the older woman wasn't even sure she was wanted anymore. Her place must had been taken by now and her name must now lie under a hundreds piles of dirty rumors. No! She couldn't go back.

"Evelyn, you are to go to school now!" Urged Sarah for the fifth time that morning.

"No! I don't want to be looked like a freak by retards that wouldn't know their way out of a one door room."

"Evelyn! Don't speak of them like that. You have no right."

The seventeen year old girl stood up, the backpack nest to her fell to the floor. "I have every right, as do you. Why must we stay here with these forsaken mortals?"

"Silence. I am mortal too you know."

The older woman's words brought shock to Evelyn. By her appearance Sarah didn't look like a drastic change like being mortal again had too place on her body. Her skill was unmarred, beautifully pale. Her hands still had softness to them, despite the ten years of house hold work she had committed herself to. Shiny brown wavy hair fell to just below he shoulders. Not a wrinkle or the start of a wrinkle invaded her face, though her laugh lines could been seen a bit. Of her body, Evelyn knew that even when Sarah was thirty-four years old, her body was on its peck and it would remain so for centauries to come.

At that moment, like many before Evelyn envied her mother's beauty. Not that she was short handed of it, far from it. She just didn't understand and she didn't want to understand why Sarah had taken them away from her home.

"You lie."

Sarah had no reply to her daughter, because she wasn't even sure herself, though she did know that she hadn't aged a bit since she got married. The older woman sighed. This was dragging too long. She knew that at the situation she was the only one capable of settling this matter. "Come on Lin. Lets talk about this later. If I'm late again for work they'll fire me."

As always, Evelyn had no choice, but to shut her mouth and feelings away. She was not used to this, nor should she be. "Fine, later."

The mother smiled a bit and opened the door she had previously slammed shut when she came in to get the teen. "Toby and Will are downs stairs waiting. I'm sure they must be wishing for us to hurry up."

Evelyn had stopped moving and listening to her mother. She remembered something. Something very important in a past lesson. She felt stupid for not remembering earlier, it was common knowledge. Yet after ten years she know remembered her mother\s legendary story and the easiest way to call her father. Would it work though?

"Lin" Sarah called back to her daughter.

"I wish" The teen began, her eyes concentrating on her powers. If Sarah had those certain powers (which she had developed), then so did her. Even more Evelyn considering that she had it in her blood.

On her part, Sarah's eyes went wide as thunder roared. Where had that come from? It was a normal sunny morning a minute ago. Sarah took a step back as déjà vu lingered in the room. Then she only managed to take two steps toward her daughter.

"I wish the Goblins would come and take us away, right now!" The last two words, Evelyn said while looking at her mother's stun eyes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. Mine are only Evelyn and Will.**

**AN: Hello sweethearts, live well and prosper, I'm BakaRain hope you give a chance to my story. I'm sure it's the same plot as many other Labyrinth fanfiction, but I am going to try to change it a bit. The chapter is short, yet that is just the way I like it. Short simple and to the point. Anyway, enjoy and please review a lot, so I have motivation. I already have three more chapters on paper, so reviews will help me in great amounts. **

**^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_I wish the goblins would coma and take us away, right now!" The last two words Evelyn said while looking into her mother's stun eyes._

Sarah felt a very familiar magic tingling her skin as all around them goblins began to appear and disappeared.

"My ladies, my ladies." They all said at their own time, when they recognized the women. Thunder roared again and the door behind Sarah slammed shut.

From downstairs the women could hear their names being called by Toby or Will, in a tone that indicated that they were checking to see if they were alright.

None answered.

As thunder shocked the very foundations of the house Sarah bent slightly forward, covering her mouth with both her hands. Her hair shielded her face as silent tears fell down her cheeks. How could she even begin to think that she wouldn't miss those sensations the magic caused?

Evelyn was too caught up in the excitement to notice her mother's despair. The last shock had made her loose her balance, so she landed sitting on her bed. Her eyes widening, Evelyn saw as a shadow loomed over her mother's frame and from behind her appeared the Goblin King.

Sarah knew he was behind her the moment his eyes landed on her back. All she could do was stand straight and discreetly wipe away her tears. Luckily for her, the Goblin King's stare didn't last long on her. Good too, for she had only begun to imagine what she would see in his mismatched eyes if she turned. Hate? Disapproval? Fury? Repulsion? Maybe all of them, for she was the one who ruined it all. As the king walked pass the woman to the young girl, Sarah found her voice.

"You have no power over me." Now the mother was the one echoing her own words.

The Goblin King in all his glory and regalia still moved to stand before the young adult, who was now sitting open mouthed while staring at him with wonder. "I'm afraid that you have no say in this matter, Sarah dearest."

Sarah stood helpless and hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. He wasn't supposed to come so soon. "Jareth, please I beg of you—

"Oh!" He turned to look at the woman; giving her a glare he had same for ten years especially for her. "Now you use my name. That is so much like you Sarah. And I was worried you would be a total stranger." His words dripped with a heavy coat of sarcasm.

The girl, still stunned on the bed managed to speak, for she had been afraid that he might be a dream. "You came. I didn't think you would hear me."

Jareth brought his attention to Evelyn again. His eyes changed dramatically, from angered to joyful.

"Anything for my princess."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Neither Labyrinth nor its characters belong to me, is they did I would be the luckiest bitch in the entire universe! Bwahahahaha!!**

**AN: I am so sorry for making this chapter so short. It was originally meant to be at lease twice of what it is, however I was supposed to be writing an essay of a book instead of this. And I'm writing at super speed, because I'm afraid that my mom ****won't take too much time at JC Penny and hurry back. I really don't want her to catch me. Anyway, read, enjoy and review. =P **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Anything for my princess."_

Evelyn, with her mind indulged in memories of the past, stood up to jump into the open arms of her father.

"Lin" Sarah whispered, finding her role on her daughter's life becoming even smaller. Her daily despair was ever present at that moment. She anticipated what would happen. What would Jareth do? There were only four possible things that she knew he was capable of doing to her.

First: kill her, though she doubted it stubbornly.

Second: Dump her in an oubliette for the rest of eternity.

Third: Dip her complete body in the Bog of Eternal Stench, at that she believed she rather have any of the first two before that one.

Fourth: And most likely, he would take all her loved ones (himself included) and never let her see them again.

The door flew opened and in came running to blonde men. Toby, with his blue eyes looking for Sarah, and Will's wicked mismatched ones, staring at the Goblin King. "Sarah" Said the now adult Toby, who had completely ignored the king in the room to see if his precious big sister was all right. The other man didn't move, trying to digest the picture in the room.

Jareth let go of Evelyn. "William and Toby! My how you two have grown."

"Dad?" Will said. Now sure that he wasn't imagining the Goblin King. Sarah, now well hidden away from the happening events, saw as Jareth's eyes shone with pride upon seeing his heir.

"Our reunion must be postponed; too much magic is being wasted." Said the king taking steps back to stand alone. Evelyn went to stand next to her brother, taking his hand. Will looked for a fraction of a second in his sister's mismatched eyes. He knew who had done this. "Well, I will layer it out for you before your mother has a chance to regain her backbone and ridicule herself." He said this with all the hate he could muster. Sarah's head just hanged lower. "Evelyn's words were, 'I wish the goblins would coma and take us away'. That includes every one in the house."

Toby was shocked, he had heard the stories from Sarah and his nephew and niece, but he never thought he would be going to the Underground again. "Excuse me your highness." Toby took a step forward knowing it was bad to speak first to a Fae, yet since this was his house and Aboveground, the rules were so uptight. After getting an approval nod from Jareth, he continued. "I though you only took away wish away children."

The King smile, not letting his eyes fall on the form of Sarah, hiding behind her little brother. "Correct Toby. Only children, however the three of you are special. You each hold a piece of the Labyrinth. William is the Crown Goblin Price, you Toby have the power in you to become a knight of the Labyrinth and Sarah is the Lady of the Labyrinth and Goblin Queen." The distaste was ever present in his voice when talking about his wife. "And Evelyn couldn't run the Labyrinth, not that she would want to. Still it wouldn't be fair to the game. She is far too skill full, the Goblin Princess."

Smiles were in attendance in the faces of the younger brother and sister. Finally they would go home. Of the two only William looked back at his mother. Unlike Evelyn, Will did understand the motives as to why Sarah took them away from the home they were born in. It wasn't fair that his sister and father treated her so badly when they didn't understand why.

Before any other words were exchanged, with a wave of his gloved hand, Jareth transported his family to his kingdom.

Sarah looked about, silently contemplating the home she had missed. It hadn't changed, though when Sarah left it was winter and now it was the middle of the summer. They were in the main garden of the castle beyond the Goblin City.

The King, Prince and Princess were so consumed in their talking and walking toward the castle that they almost forgot Sarah and Toby.

"I'm scared Sarah." Said the man taking Sarah's hand while he looked at the backs of the walking Fae.

"So am I."

Toby and Sarah walked behind the rest of their family. All the while Sarah whispered in her brother's ear the rules and etiquette of their Fae lord. These were things Toby had heard before from his sister and collage. He knew them all by heart, but Sarah helped him a lot by reminding them to him, he was very, very nervous.

Familiar halls passed around Sarah as she followed the King to the throne room. She had been there so many times before, that she could already see it if she closed her eyes.

But her imagination hadn't anticipated the person that would be waiting for them there. Jareth sat on his throne, Will and Lin sitting on the steps as they use to do when they were children. The man in the room, or rather dragon, spoke to the people on the throne. Showing his respects to the heirs and commenting on how beautifully they had aged.

"My lady." Said the dragon, breaking Sarah away from all her thoughts and troubles. He bowed, his arm over his chest. "Your immortal life makes you even more beautiful with the passing time."

She couldn't stop the grin that erupted in her face, nor the resentment from invading her eyes upon remembering. This dragon had always managed to break the hard shell she would construct around herself when being on the King's bad side.

"Selindrile, your charm is as witty as I remember."

Sarah, still standing next to Toby, engaged herself in a fun full battle of stares with the shape shifting dragon. Unbeknownst to them, the King was looking at their grinning faces with his unreadable mask, that only Sarah could see trough. Slowly laughter erupted from Sarah as she regarded her old friend. Her children, who had been speaking cheerfully, stopped abruptly to listen to a sound they hadn't heard in a long time. She continued laughing as it rose higher and higher with happiness. She was slightly mad that the feeling of joy wasn't directed at her husband, but Selindrile had always that effect on her. They were once so close; Jareth had almost killed him out of jealousy. That had been before they had gotten married and the treaty regarding the dragon.

--------------

**Disclaimer: Neither Labyrinth nor its characters belong to me, is they did I would be the luckiest bitch in the entire universe! Bwahahahaha!! And Jareth would be sitting on my bed, watching my crazy face as I write and I wouldn't be my imagination playing tricks on me!**

**Alright, I intended to make this chapter longer and not to end it where it did, BUT, I was so lazy so I left it there. Tee-hee. Sorry, if anyone minds. The story is starting to get hard to put on paper. **

**Love will find a way. eventually! ^-^  
**


End file.
